User talk:Lewser
Talk To Me New discussions at the top...or else... Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:18, 26 December 2008 (UTC) The Coming Wikipocalypse --thisniss 13:33, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Something for you? Not sure, but we might have a new feature for you to work on...talk to User:Esteban Colberto about MeTube--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:36, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Admin Board Please make sure you check out the new stuff on the admin board--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:07, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Master of Ceremonies? I don't know if there are supposed to be 2 MC's...MC Esteban has already called dibbs on it...maybe you guys can fight it out or something in a cage match or something...or maybe you guys can divy up the duties? Contact him and find out what solution you guys can come up with or when the cage match will be, so we all can watch...heh heh...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:45, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :You don't have to concede defeat so quickly! He might need help...offer it to him and see what happens, as far as what other admin duties need filling...we always need clean-up, but I know you have already done your fair share (remember the week after Stephen mentioned us?) Maybe you can go through the Peer Review and see who needs a push there? People are always needing encouragement!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:58, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::I have thought of something we desperately need...Thisniss wanted to do this thing with the front page, where we would try to put something on the front page that focuses on something timely--kinda like an almanac. ::BTW, We missed the 200th episode, the oscars, and so many others, oh yeah...we are behind on St. Patrick's Day...I have been trying to make games to get people involved in some way (check out Current events), but only think of them with less than a week before the "special day". Would you consider doing something like that?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:30, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :::The code thing is something you can play with on Main Page2, which is the admin's sandbox for the Main Page. Once you fiddle with it for a while, it will make sense. :::Also, I have come up with another idea you might be interested in, email me, and I will respond to you with it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:04, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Are you on right now?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:33, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Dude! Long time no see! We have so many new things, where to start...Admins get a Wikiality.com email, if you didn't already get one, go to the Admin Board (which is the new thing I was going to tell you...we are really different than it was before...welcome back!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer :Well, go over to the admin board, we have a way for people to "specialize" in something, so no one has to be here all the time...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:59, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Vandals While you're at it, do you want to discipline this one User talk:Amadscientist, as well? Seems to have been doing a lot of little damages all over the place. I noticed your reverts and started checking other contribs - looks like more clean-up in the works. I will clean if you will spank?--thisniss 15:30, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :Well, I'm usually the one to recommend leniency. I know WatchTV has been trying to put together some general guidelines for everyone to weigh in on over at Wikiality:Policy. This user did the equivalent of blanking at least a couple of pages ( September 11 and Nancy Pelosi at least, of those I've seen so far) plus making a bunch of small edits to a lot of other pages. I'm not sure if there was just some major misunderstanding or a circuit misfired in his/her brain, but I do think something more than a warning is in order here. But I asked you to do it because I didn't want to have to figure out a "sentence." :) You have far more experience in these matters than I do.--thisniss 15:48, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::I was kind of surprised to see your username. But dusty mustache or no, I'm glad that you're back. If I may say so, you seem to have left a bit of a legacy around here.--thisniss 16:12, 6 March 2007 (UTC) VOTE! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:00, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Abraham lincoln I re-wrote abe ... hopefully you will approve. ravman29 I am going to add 2 new nominees Every other day, I am due to add them tonight. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:15, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :I'm trying to spread the love around. I think people may be a little too modest to nominate their own stuff. But I'm not. (heh heh) I actually had time to write a new page Current Time. Nice to see you back.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:26, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Hope to see you tonight Make sure you check out the Wikiality:Admin Board. I'm stepping out to vote, will return before the east Coast airing of DS-TCR-MT2--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:30, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :No problem, it's been so dead around here...did you respond to uno's question he posted on Admin Board?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:30, 8 November 2006 (UTC) ::I saw it and responded to his talk page, so I responded again on Admin Board page. I have been emailing liberal pages about us trying to get some buzz, I got a few yesterday, but nothing today. I hope it's because its election day.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:37, 8 November 2006 (UTC) Found a good one for you http://uncyclopedia.org/wiki/Image:Mewhenreadingstupidstuff.gif --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:09, 5 November 2006 (UTC) Long Time No See How's it going!? The place seems to be running smoothly...I haven't seen any anon IP users coming in, a few Canadians, but nothing out of the ordinary...so tell me what it's like to have alife, eh?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:48, 5 November 2006 (UTC) :Ha! Fuzzy "gave" that to me, so I gave him one back (check out his talk page) I gotta find one for you, so that whenb the users talk to you, they will know what you look like...btw, they are calling us "mods" hmm...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:23, 5 November 2006 (UTC) ::Well, personally, I don't care for the name, no matter the intent; it means that we will break up fights and pick sides, which I don't think we're supposed to do. Which is also why I am hesitant to vote anymore. I don't want to give the impression that there is a conflict of interest at all...I don't know, I'm not sure how to say it, but my BS detector is showing me red flags...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:51, 5 November 2006 (UTC) :::Well, I'm the only one saying that, so I will continue to vote, until all the admins agree we shouldn't vote then.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:00, 5 November 2006 (UTC) Well, I saw what you did with the uncyclopedia theif, and I am currently pwning all his/her pages, and contemplating a ban...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:34, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :Whatever the rules are, he just got a one month ban, almost every entry/edit he posted came from uncyclopedia. Most, if not all, were uncredited. And that's why he got the ban, sorry dude, but at the rate he was going he would have copied the entire damn website over here without crediting it to the people who did all the work.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:42, 2 November 2006 (UTC) ::I didn't thin feel you were defending or attacking him/her. I just got suspicious again because another article from the same person was copied form the same place so I looked at his/her other posts, and sure enough, virtually all of them were lifted from uncyclopedia. As far as the rules of copying/pasting articles from an open source wiki, technically there is probably nothing wrong with it, but that's the letter of the law. This guy twisted the spirit of the rules, and for me, that's worse than most anything else. These types of pages depend on the honor system, twisting the spirit is antithetical to that, truthy or not.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:00, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :::I am currently trying to find out what exactly the rule would be, because technically he did nothing wrong, these are wikis making all info open source, so what's to stop all of them from containing the exact same stuff? I mean, technically. I am sure someone at sometime has come across something like this I just want to know what exactly the loophole is.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:11, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Bad Voters The Bad voters usually vote for pages written by the childrens. This one (The Left Wing Madness) I am torn about, the writing has improved but it is an invented, almost random subject. But, you can't blame them, even though they are Canadian, they can't help but love Stephen.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:23, 1 November 2006 (UTC) I saw it and was just about to... ...say hello, when I got a message! Hey, speak of the devil...anyways, when I make templates, I try to put the page name on one line (because sometimes they are soooo long) but other wise, just some minor stuff, thanks. And welcome back, now I gotta go, I have to get to the bank before it closes...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:58, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :OK, see ya in a bit--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:11, 1 November 2006 (UTC) ::Hey, I'm back.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:12, 1 November 2006 (UTC) OK See you later, thanks for getting those kids, I was trying to give them the chance to fix it, but I may as well just do it myself so I won't forget what needs to be fixed.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:20, 31 October 2006 (UTC) LIVE CHAT Re: 2006 Truthy Awards Meet me here just type in your name and it will send you to a LIVE CHAT so we can talk about the 2006 Truthy Awards!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:11, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :I never wet myself quietly, EVER! Oh, well, Fuzzy showed up and we made a little progress on the "Truthies" I am currently working on the ballot.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:24, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Main Page I am beat, if you are up around midnight, Hawaii time, please "rollback" my last edit on the Main Page. That will take down the Manilow announcement, and put up a joke I made just for the elections. I had everything ready or so I thought (see what I get for using my head instead of my gut?) but one of the users pointed out that I was too early for Hawaii. So, all ya gotta do (if'n you can) is rollback my last edit and it will make everything better. Thank you--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:38, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :No problem, I was just askin', since we are usually both up pretty late, I just didn't realize where in the world you are, anyways, what do you think of my election season joke for the main page?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:43, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::Cool, I wasn't sure if anyone would get it...now I am gonna add a pic of idiot accomplishing a mission and an explosion--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:54, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :::It is not as it appears, it is in homage to Bush, yes, homage...it is homage...but, seriously if you don't hear from me again look for me at Git--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:33, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I am distracted by the reality of today being Halloween! I got something like $200 in candy, heh heh, so I will be in and out all day...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:11, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :::::Hey, thanks, I just got back, I see fuzzy's here too, maybe we can get him in on the awards, I'll ask --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:07, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Edited page Although I am not sure if the page may be too random I made some changes to the page Stick. Could you check it out and let me know if this is ok. Sometimes I doubt my own sense of humor. Amadscientist AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--Tbens 13:19, 20 April 2007 (UTC)TBeNS